The Hormone Accelerator
by bxk-freakazoid
Summary: Kevin has to cook up an aphrodisiac for that scumbag Argit. well, things go 'down' the 'hill' when someone else ends up using the chemical, without permission and knowledge! (hint: ben!) same old same old! :D Happy Valentines Day of 2013! :D rated M for language and content! dedicated to StuffedToyCuddler and fullmoonwolf950!


**_:3 Uwaaa! Happy valentines day! :D :3 _**

**_just a lil one shot! :D dedicated to my lil cuddler StuffedToyCuddler and my wolfy buddy fullmoonwolf950! :D_**

**_warning: boys love/ yaoi/ harsh language/ mentions of sex / rated M for a reason, man! sheesh!_**

**_disclaimer: i do not own ben ten alien force; its all the property of Man of Action!_**

* * *

**THE HORMONE ACCELERATOR**

Kevin growled under his breath angrily at his cell phone he pressed to his ear, "Whatdya want, Argit?! You got nerve calling me when the last time we met, I was about the beat the _pulp_ outta ya!"

It was a calm day; no Ben, no Gwen and no _nobody_ to bother him; it was like a perfect day off. And he had _just_ hoisted his feet to the table and sat back in the chair, sipping soda, his cell rang only to show it was Argit calling.

Of all demons in Hell, it had to be _Argit_.

"Woah woah! Hold it Kevvy! You mite wanna reconsider that!" the scratched squeaky voice spoke in alarm from the other side, "I just needyer help in something!"

"You _always_ do", Kevin growled darkly, "And it _never_ ends well for me. It's not like I forgot about how you tricked me into stealing Max's Rustbucket!"

"Cmon, buddy! Help a guy out here, wouldjya! Lets put the past behind us and start a new friendshuh- "

"Skip to your demand, you sick rat-eater."

There was a pause, obviously for rolling the eyes. Then the voice spoke again, "Yeah, I'm going out with this hot chick and -"

"_You_ got a date?! The world really _is_ coming to an end..."

"Shut it, Levin! So, I was saying... yeah, this chick is of my species, but Hell she's gorgeous! And we've been going out for a while and -"

"Look, Romeo; I got no time to deal with your love story! Skip to the part where I come in!"

"Will you just shut up and listen?!"

There came a gruff growl from Kevin's end of the line, making the cowardly alien add a squeak, "Please?"

"What do you want _me_ for?" Kevin repeated his demand impatiently.

"See, me and that female, we've been on a few dates and I really want to take it to fourth base, you know? But she's kinda shy and it's gonna take more effort to coax her into sleeping with me, but you know _me_; got no patience. So I want you to cook up some potion - "

"Chemical," Kevin corrected flatly.

"Yeah, that; I know you're real good with chems and concoction stuff. And now, you gotta make one for me. The kind that turns her really on, you know?! Its gotta get her as horny as a whore..."

"You mean, an Aphrodisiac."

"Yeah, that... 'afroda' stuff. So, you think you're up for it?"

There was a pause of thought. Then Kevin's voice came smooth through the line, "You know that Kevin Levin doesn't turn down a challenging task, right?"

"Hehe! Awesome! How long will it take ya to cough it up?"

"Gimme five days. I'll have it ready by then. Bring your payment when I'm done. It's gonna cost you as usual."

"Good. Oh and one more thing; make the chemical smell like it's sweet or tasty, 'cause I'm gonna have to slip it into her drink and I don't want her catching me being fishy!"

_You mean ratty?_ "Yeah, sure," Kevin yawned.

"See ya, in five days!"

o.o.o

_The FOURTH day -_

Kevin stood over the beaker, watching the mixture through his goggles.

It was a while since he had put on the lab-coat, gloves and goggles, but he was still thankfully good with the talent hence suave with it. Holding the dropper carefully over the bubbling beaker on the tripod stand, Kevin dropped a few drops of the key elements of his Aphrodisiac and watched it change colour from a sick dull green to creamy white.

"There. Done."

Then he remembered Argit wanted it to _look_ tasty, _and_ taste great as well. So Kevin went back to his shelf of chemicals, rummaging through bottle upon bottles, and finally found the one he was searching for.

Dropping a few drops of the said liquid into the beaker with a dropper, Kevin watched the mixture turn the most seductive of pinks.

"_Now_ it's looks like delectable strawberry milkshake. Hmm, is it convincing? Eh, whatever," he leaned in a took a whiff off it, "Mmm! It smells like one too!"

Kevin backed off carefully, "Woah, gotta make sure it's nowhere near my body system or I'll be more sexually unstoppable than the mutant I was five years ago!"

Grinning at his successful four-day's work bubbling enticingly on the beaker, Kevin walked around in the lab that was situated under his house. He cleared up the things, making sure all chemicals, jars, test tubes, holders, watch-glasses and so forth were back in their place.

He picked up the hot beaker while wearing thick thermally protective gloves, and poured half the viscous pink liquid into a tall narrow glass. "Now, I have to set it in the fridge to cool it; the rest can stay in the lab fridge, just in case anything happens."

o.o.o

That afternoon, Kevin called up Argit, "Hey punk; I have the Hormone Accelerator ready."

"That's a fancy-shmancy name!" clearly not catching why Kevin decided to name a chemical that.

"Yeah it takes brains to understand, I didn't expect any from you", he snorted crossly, "It enhances the sexual hormones of any sex, and makes them, as you want, horny, by accelerating it's level of production. But mind you, it might take a few minutes to take effect, once drunk. And in case you _really _want to get it down dirty, I recommend you _and _that stupid bitch, both drink it."

"She's not _stupid_!" Argit snapped indignantly.

"She's dating _you_! How stupider can she get?"

o.o.o

There came a resounding knock on Kevin's door that afternoon.

Kevin yawned from his spot on the couch, getting up lazily to make his way to the door, wondering why Argit was a day early. Probably one of his stupid ploys to bribe the chemical out of him, or maybe just annoy him till Kevin offers him a nicely seasoned and dressed knuckle-sandwich.

"Oh, its you", Kevin flatly observed Ben standing on the porch with his hands in his pockets.

"Hello to you too, Kevin," Ben grinned, inviting himself into the house. Kevin just stepped aside to let the brunette in.

"What brings the mighty hero to the humble Levin home?" he joked, closing the door and walking to the kitchen. Ben replied, slumping on to the couch, "Boredom. There are no aliens to fight at the moment; Gwen's in the library with Julie; and I was left alone at home where mom and dad are out of town for four days."

"Sad story," Kevin grinned, tossing a soda can at his best friend, who caught it nimbly.

They spent time watching a new DVD movie Kevin got, and then playing games on Kevin's Xbox.

Evening came in and so did night, and soon the two were bored out of their asses.

A sudden rumble startled them both. Turning their faces to the nearest window, they saw it was raining outside. Ben found that interesting, unlike Kevin who sat on his favourite chair and plugged on his iPod, hoisting his leg up the coffee table in leisure.

Since there was nothing more enlightening to do, Ben walked into the kitchen, decided to watch the rain from the glass opening of the back door, while Kevin was still in the living room. As Ben watched, the rain got heavier and heavier, Kevin's backyard grass was drenched and glistening. The sky looked pretty cool in its medley of purplish black and blackish blue clouds, too.

As he observed the shower, Ben's stomach rumbled. "Oh, I guess I'll sneak a bite."

He turned around, walked about the kitchen idly, and then to the fridge. The first thing he saw was the tall glass of what seemed like strawberry milkshake.

"Ooh! Or it could be a smoothie! Kevin makes smoothies?!" he smiled cheerfully as he pulled out the glass, pleasantly surprised Kevin had honed such a special and important talent without telling him.

Well, smooothies were important to Ben, and anyone who could make them were special to him.

Uncorking the glass plug from its top, Ben sniffed at it and his face lit up, "MMmmmm! Smells _really_ yummy! Good job, Kevin!" he pressed the glass rim to his lips, and in a tilt, the pink liquid poured down Ben's throat, gushing its way happily to his stomach.

Ben drained three fourths of the glass, before wiping off his mouth, "Kevin will want some, so I'll leave a bit; or he'd kill me for emptying it," so explaining to himself, Ben corked the glass with the stopper and replaced it back into the fridge and happily walked back to the backdoor of the kitchen, watching the rain.

Fifteen minutes passed.

Kevin saw something move from the window several feet away. He unplugged the iPod from his ears and set it aside. Walking over to the window, he pulled apart the curtains wide and looked through the glass panes with rain drumming on to it.

Imagine Kevin's surprise when he saw _Ben_ laughing in the rain, in his _backyard!_

"What the _fuck_?!" he exclaimed in awe. Ben was in the dark backyard, a thin curvaceous stick-like silhouette, with his hands outstretched to the sky, laughing and giggling idiotically in the heavy rain drenching him greatly. He had taken off his green jacket that was now tied around his waist by its arms. Behind him, the sky was heavy and really bursting with the spray of heavy rain, and at his feet the green grass were a glistening dark jade.

"That idiot," Kevin shook his head, "He's gonna get sick and then Gwen's gonna eat my head!"

Kevin and Gwen were no longer a couple, and yet she scolded him soundly every time he was responsible for Ben's mishaps. And if the light-headed brunette fell ill when he had been with Kevin, Gwen would really blow her top.

"Damn. I _hate_ the Tennysons."

He walked over to the back door of the kitchen and opened it. There was wind in the air, driving a little of the heavy rain inwards, making puddles around the threshold. Drumming rain was now roaring, and it was so dark too. Kevin cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "_Yo! Tennyson! Get the hell inside before you catch a freaking cold!_"

It seems his message did not reach the brunette at all. Or maybe he was ignoring him.

_"Tennyson! I said get BACK in here!"_

Ben continued to dance away in the rain happily, waving his hands in every which direction, swaying his hips to a slow rhythm.

"Urgh", Kevin groaned angrily. He picked up his black umbrella and 'fwiked' it open. "Damn you, Tennyson."

Why does HE have to always mend that idiot's... idiocy?

Kevin walked into the rain. His umbrella protected him properly, as he made his way to the delirious brunette. The roaring rain was a buzz in the ear, which made it hard to hear anything; so he understood why Ben was not able to hear him.

Once he reached Ben, he snapped, "Tennyson! Get inside! You had your share of fun, now get in before you catch a cold!"

"Mmm-hhmmmm", Ben moaned in reply, smiling like an idiot with his eyes closed and face at the sky. He continued swaying his hips and waving his hands slowly in the air.

After a few moments, Kevin realised that JLo's Dance Again was playing in the neighbour's porch, and Ben was probably swaying to its music. Kevin had missed it because the rain was too loud, but as he paid attention, he could hear the singer cooing.

"Urgh, what the Hell! Tennyson! TENNYSON!" Kevin called out again, but Ben was still oblivious. It ate up Kevin's peanut-sized patience and made him growl in finalisation.

Gripping tightly to the handle of the umbrella by his left hand, Kevin put out his right hand into the rain immediately soaking his sleeve and caught one of Ben's waving arms. Tugging at it, he turned the brunette to face him and he met the look on Ben's face with great surprise.

With his toxic green eyes half closed sensually, and soft glazes of pinkish-red glowing on his cheeks, Ben Tennyson looked _fucking drunk_.

Smiling in a zoned-out fashion, Ben chuckled, swaying and hanging loose from Kevin's strong grip, like a wet cloth on a stick.

"What the! What's the matter with you, idiot?! And what's with that face?! Did the rain go into your brain?! Get a hold of yourself!" Kevin demanded sharply, but it fell on deaf (and wet) ears.

Ben laughed loosely, speaking with his voice slipping and slurring, "Heehee, that rhymed! 'Rain' and 'brain'! You're funny!" and then he threw his head back, gazing up at the dark sky, "Dance with me, Kevin!"

"To hell!" Kevin retorted, tugging vehemently at the arm he held. The sudden jolt that he had tugged with was far too strong for a slim weightless form as that of Ben's. And hence, as a result, the slighter of the two bodies fell forward, and Kevin found himself pressed against a smirking Ben who's suddenly... too... _clingy_.

"Oooh, touchy touchy..." Ben moaned with a cute pout, his delirious green eyes roaming shamelessly all over Kevin's flabbergasted face. His eyes finally landed on the thin lips stretched in a taught line.

They stood under Kevin's umberella.

_"Cause I ... love to make love to you beybaaaaayyhh..."_ Ben cooed with JLo.

Kevin's eyes went as wide as they could with rain showering on his eyeballs.

_Fuck, what the hell is he singing that for?! It does not suit this situation at all!_

"Get offa me Ben! And get into the house!" Kevin hissed, his brown eyes surveying the out-of-focus eyes. But Ben refused to budge, it was a wonder considering Kevin could just sling the delirious Ben onto his shoulder and leave, but the raven was far too dumbstruck with Ben's odd behaviour to think along those lines. But he soon would have to, if Ben was going to be further annoying.

"Look, if you don't come with me right now, I'mma leave you out here!" he threatened, but it didn't work; he himself knew it was an empty threat. And Ben was too deaf or airy to even notice the threat anyway.

The older teenager's thoughts fell at his feet when Ben swung around in his grip again, till he fell against his chiselled chest. Kevin was a full head taller than Ben, hence Ben had his face buried in between the older's pecs. Feeling terrorised with the sudden clingy interactions, Kevin tried to push Ben off with more swears.

But then, Ben looked up, his face so rotten cute, dark fringe pressed to his forehead and eyebrows nearly disappearing behind it, with the skin glistening wet, water running down between the half-lidded green eyes, sides of the pink cheeks, down the corners of the full lips; that it's effects got through even the tough immovable brute's defences.

Ben's full lips smiled sweetly, green glazed eyes observing Kevin's pale freaked-out face with the wide brown eyes and confused line of a mouth.

Ben leisurely moved his hands up, and (being too curious to protest) Kevin let his grip on the arm slacken. The slim tanned arms wound around Kevin's neck as the brunette stood on tippy-toes, whispering, "Didh I ever tell youhhh how _hot_ you are, Kevvvvvunnggh?"

The rain was roaring, and deafening, yet Kevin could hear every breath of syllable in Ben's whisper.

"Um, no?" Kevin raised an eyebrow in supreme shock and confusion. Did Ben Tennyson just call him hot? This was a boy, that's one thing, but this was Ben, which was the main other thing.

Insane... but things got worse.

Kevin tore his eyes away from the dark green ones that were poisoning him with more confusion. He looked at the backdoor of the kitchen which was open, trying to will his mind about fearing to mop the floor with all the rain falling, rather than worry about a very touchy-feely Ben gazing up at him and calling him 'hot' of all fucked up things.

Not that Ben was wrong though.

Frowning almost as strongly as the clouds above them, Kevin growled, "You're coming back in right now!"

"I wanna stay in the rain a fewwwww mooaah..." Ben purred. It was a surprise Ben could actually purr in the first place. And also that it made the hairs on the back of Kevin's neck stand for some reason.

"No! We're going back in!" Kevin finalised angrily, refusing to stand here, with a stupid umbrella in one hand and the other hand fisted in a ball, with a stupid Ben hanging with his arms around his strong neck, and the stupid rain drumming around them in its soothing coolness, and the stupid song playing in the stupid background.

But all hell broke loose when Kevin turned to snap at Ben, and instead found the face so terrifyingly close, that he nearly felt the lips against his.

_Wait a sec... its real!_

His eyes widened the greatest he had ever attempted without the eyeballs falling off the sockets in freedom. His heart just stopped a second and then went to 200 mile per minute, as Ben pressed his full wet lips to his dry ones. He could see Ben had closed his eyes as if he was enjoying this, he could hear Ben breathing gently even with the deafening guffawing of the rain, he could feel Ben's wet cold fingers running against the scalp of his head to fist his dark hair, he could also feel the cold soaked body press against him.

Kevin tried to find any sort of evidence to show this was a mistake from Ben's side. But _nothing_ about the way Ben held him told him that this was unintentional. Ben was actually enjoying this.

Kevin was _kissing _Ben Fucking Tennyson!

Suddenly he just couldn't breathe, the fist at his side throbbed as he dug his nails into his own palm. His left hand sort of lost its grip on the umbrella and it fell sideways, parting for the rain to lavish heavily on every dry patch of skin, cloth, hair. The black water-shield tumbled gracefully to the sodden ground, rolling away a little in the force of the rain and wind.

Soaked to the bone, Kevin found his eyes closing, against his will. He found his left hand moving to the Tennyson's face against his will. He found his right fist loosen, against his will.

Confusion was never so... confusing.

Kevin wanted nothing more than to grab the face and tear away his mouth away, and throw in a punch or two, maybe a kick in the groin as well. But when his hand touched the tanned wet cheek being constantly washed in the rain they stood, his hand was electrocuted. Next thing he knew, frowning at the opposing nature of his actions to that of his mind, his hand swam around the face to the back of the brown hair and pushed the head closer.

_Wait, what?!_

With the left hand on the back of Ben's head, and his right on the petite waist (how did that even get there?) Ben took it encouragingly to press even closer, something hard poking Kevin on his thigh. Before he could gather a tiny bit of his scattered intellect to guess what that 'poking thing' was, Ben's lips opened from under his, and a small warm tongue slid out.

Lighting stuck from the clouds in a thundering boom, making everything visible for fraction of a second. The same kind of lightning struck Kevin's heart when Ben's tongue slid precariously across his thin lips, bribing it with lavish strokes for an entry. Kevin's eyebrows dipped in the middle as he scowled, unable to restrain from accepting the tempting bribe, especially when the tip nudged daringly.

Rain slid and washed the two of them.

Kevin's mouth opened and Ben's tongue took no time diving in, sealing his lips _almost_ perfectly; no, it really _was_ a perfect fit, with his head tilted a little to adjust. Kevin felt himself seized in a wave of excitement that tasted bitter to his Common Sense.

Then his Desire just pushed that Common Sense down a black hole.

Kevin's hand slid more around the slim waist that he suddenly found more comfy than Gwen's. Splayed fingers dangerously slipped up the soaked black shirt, dragging the warmth of his hand up the sodden skin. It made Ben moan into the kiss and caused Kevin to experience what he had only read as a 'shock up one's spine'.

Nearly groaning in the paralysing guilty pleasure of hot wet tongues, warm saliva and biting teeth, that he had _never even dreamt_ he would enjoy with _Ben_ of all people, Kevin responded favourably to Ben's kiss, the later being extremely happy to a point he pushed his hard-on against Kevin's thigh for frictional relief.

And with that, the Common Sense climbed back out the black hole, and gave Desire the infamous middle finger.

Kevin's eyes shot open when he felt the small piping hot bulging pinpoint against him, and he pulled off of Ben with a wet 'squaloch!'

Gaping and panting, half because he had forgotten what 'breathing' meant, half because he was terrorised with what he had done, Kevin stared at Ben who looked even more drunk than he had been. Kevin had gripped Ben's shoulders to tug away his face, and now that grip was the only way Ben stood on his legs, for he was swaying weakly, smiling and smacking his lips shamelessly. If anything, that made Kevin 'oddly' numb around the knees.

"Mm... youa a good kisuuh, kevunh!"

Green eyes that had been rolled up in pleasure, rolled back down to pin a long sensual gaze of wanting, on the frozen raven.

"What the hell was that?!" Kevin spat angrily, the rain slipping into his mouth as he spoke. He ignored the way his black fringe stuck down half his face, and tickled his cheeks, and at times barred his eyes, but he could still see Ben who had his arms loose around his neck.

Frowning, and being the better man, Kevin swallowed the acidic lump in his throat, begrudgingly leaned in and picked up the oblivious teenager who had no idea that he had been swung on to strong shoulders like a sack of potatoes and carried into the house. Ben simply chuckled and cooed as his arms hung waving from Kevin's back as he was taken into the house.

Once inside, Kevin appreciated the rain not slapping and snaking on him for once, he shut the door with his foot and half-threw half-placed the wheezy Tennyson on his feet.

The raven stared at the brunette with wild uncomprehending eyes, his mind trying to calculate why the hell did he even give in to the idiot's kiss rather than punch his guts out for trying it. So what if Ben was now obviously gay, did he have to shove it down Kevin's throat, literally?!

Growling under his breath, Kevin resisted the urge to punch the swaying smiling idiot then and there. He simply turned around walking to the door that led to the living room and stopped at the threshold, looking over his shoulder, to hiss in dangerously low tones laced in greatly suppressed anger, "You tell anyone about what happened out there, and I will _personally castrate you_. And I'm not kidding." His eyes glanced at Ben's tight pants and then up to the brunette's face that stared off into space.

"_Whut_ happened out theh?" Ben asked in a slur.

Kevin nearly tumbled sideways in the stupidity.

When he had turned around completely to give Ben a piece of his mind, he saw that Ben had slumped against the kitchen table, his upper body laying on it, with his left cheek pressed on the cold surface, hands limp on either sides. While his torso pushed against the edge, and his legs were hanging off it, feet brushing the floor.

Ben had his eyes closed and his mouth opened in panting small puffs of warm air, the flush of pink at his cheeks had turned a luscious red. "_So hot... feeling so hot_..."

Kevin raised an eyebrow, feeling a weird tug at the inside of his navel simply by watching the turned-on Ben.

"Hey! Stop dry humping against my kitchen table!" Kevin demanded angrily. Ben was, as expected, deaf.

Frowning, biting his lip, he growled, "You seriously need to get that Omnitrix fixed! Maybe Big Chill wants more babies!" with that said, he huffed and walked off the kitchen and into the living room, deciding to leave Ben in the kitchen to do whatever he wants or needs to do.

Still shaken and numb from (admittedly) the best kiss he had yet, Kevin groaned as he sat down on the couch, ignoring the weird buzz in his pants.

"Idiot! He looked so wasted! Maybe he went drinking with someone? Great, if Gwen finds out Ben indulged in underage drinking, she'll fry me!... But Ben was completely ok when he came here, and I don't actually keep alcohol out in the open, then what's gotten into - "

The intellect struck and whirred, and a click of realisation echoed inside the raven's mind.

_HOLY SHIT!_

_The Hormone Accelerator!_

Slapping his palms to his head, Kevin let out a groan of defeat. Quickly, turning around and bolting for the kitchen, he hoped Ben only had a sip or two. Although he wasn't sure how strong the effects of it were, he could judge how turned-on Ben was by the amount he had taken in. The more he took, the more it was going to take to satisfy the brunette's desires.

_Well, at least I know my aphrodisiac works!, _his Mind stated smugly.

_Shut up! This is not the time for optimism, Levin!, _his Common Sense scolded.

_A Sexy Horny Ben! All at your disposal! Hot Digetty Dog!, _Desire victory-danced, while being glared at by Mind and Common Sense.

When Kevin ran into the kitchen, he saw that Ben had climbed up the table, and was lying down on it completely; grinding on to the surface in his sleep. Turning his chocolate eyes away from the sight, and ignoring the soft purrs of 'kevungh' ensuing form the horny subject yonder, Kevin opened the fridge, greeted by soft hum of its motors and the glow of its light, with the soothing wave of coolness that fell over him.

He snatched the glass of the Accelerator, gaping pathetically at the little amount left sloshing at his manhandling. "Fuck, he's drunk more than half of it!"

"Ohh, that smoothie! I wan moaah!" came a squeak form behind him. Kevin jumped, nearly dropping the glass, turning around to see Ben standing right behind him. He was not even sure how Ben could move so fast, that too so noiselessly and in such a condition.

"Ben, did you drink off this?" Kevin asked, even though he knew the answer, he just wanted to make sure he was on the same porno page as the hero.

"Uhuh," Ben nodded slowly, "Yummy!" he cutely pushed out his lips in agreement.

Kevin looked away, again trying to swallow that lump in his throat. Just watching Ben is quite the turn-on, Kevin realised, or now maybe _he_ himself was gay? He had no idea. But what he _did _have some idea about was that since Ben had consumed more than half of the carefully measured amount of the chemical, Kevin knew there was no backing down for Ben.

Running his fingers through his soaked hair, Kevin grumbled at the deaf swaying Ben who had his eyes low on the glass in Kevin's hand, "Look, Tennyson, I'll... I'll get you some Playboy mags from my room, just take 'em, and go into the bathroom and do your... 'job'. The sooner you get rid of that - " he glanced down at Ben's pants and then up again before he himself reacted, "- the better it will be , cause it looks painful."

"Smoothiieee..." Ben purred.

Before Kevin could blink, Ben moved with superior feline reflexes, and the next thing the raven knew, he was just holding air. And Ben had the glass in his hands, with a happy smile on his wasted face.

"DA FUCK!" Kevin gasped, gripping at his black hair in shock, "No, don't drink that! Give it back!"

Ben looked solemnly from the glass in his hands, to Kevin, to the glass, to Kevin. A pout laced the full pretty lips, as he squeaked, "We cayyn share..."

"What?!" Kevin retracted, paling in terror, "No, I'm not gonna dri -"

Ben then smiled swaying and he held up the glass, "Aw, you can have it, Kevunghh, heee-aa, I'll feed youuuhhh..."

"What! No, get that thing away from me!" Kevin scampered backwards as Ben walked towards him like a smiling zombie. A really cute horny non-decaying, alive zombie who had previously kissed him and possibly made him ingest the saliva coated with the aphrodisiac.

_Man, I'm so screwed!_

"Look Tennyson, put that down, we can share later!" Kevin attempted, as if trying to reason with a child. Like _that_ would work.

"Nooo-aa, we share thisss, now!" Ben cooed.

Kevin found his back thump against the wall, trapped completely. His Mind was far too shocked on what to do, his Common Sense was in a similar condition, and his Desire was waltzing down in his pants from the whole excitement of the situation.

"Ben," he started speaking, to protest Ben's want, but again, Ben's feline reflexes were far too quick. The raven's eyes widened as he felt the glass rim pushed into his mouth. The brunette had pounced on him, grabbed him around the strong neck with his free hand.

"Mpphhhhffffmmm...!" Kevin attempted in failure, as Ben titled up the glass and Kevin could do nothing as the viscous pink fluid slid into his open mouth. For a second it tasted so delish that Kevin relaxed, his taste buds dancing and screaming. His throat moved as he swallowed unintentionally and then he came back to his senses.

Too late, buddy, too late.

Kevin frowned and grimaced as the last of the little liquid went dripping down his throat, with Ben watching him hungrily. Once it was empty, Ben pulled back the glass and himself, smiling as Kevin remained pressed against the wall, his tongue (which liked the chemical) searched across his lips for more before retreating back into his mouth. Ben watched this too.

"Yummy, noouuhh?" Ben sighed, glazed eyes glinting.

Straightening on shaky legs, Kevin swiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, glowering through his small eyelashes at Ben who stood on the spot swaying gently.

"You _goddamn son of a_ ... - _urrkk!_" his swearing punctuated with a wince, as he felt weird sensations grip him at the abdomen. He gave out a long groan, as he stood bending a little, his body vibrated and heated up slowly, like a pizza in an oven. Ben watched him, as if he had fallen asleep standing. And smiling.

Kevin opened his eyes again, to see the walls were zooming in and out, the floor was shaking, everything had a halo-ish haze around it. He could hear some weird buzzing as if a bee had lodged in each of his ears, his head was throbbing; and 'downtown' his body, another 'head' was throbbing too. Bright red and needy.

"Fuck..." he swore in pain, unable to even breathe now. He had ingested the Hormone Accelerator only a little in amount compared to Ben, but due to the fact that he had far more testosterone than Ben when it came to being horny, the little amount had multiplied Kevin's usual ability to be aroused.

Shuddering, supported by one palm on the wall, and the other holding his head, he panted, feeling prickly heat lick him all over, consuming him and his Mind and Common Sense, all drowning helplessly. A few more moments later, he looked up.

Ben, in his hazed tawny eyes, now looked so superbly hot and fuckable; possibly the very sight of the flushed face, dishevelled wet clothes, glistening skin, damp hair stuck to his skull,... it was all just one, big, turn-on-machine.

Narrowing his eyes, Kevin straightened up, his breath heavy and shallow, long and short, as he growled, "So you're going down, and you're gonna take me down _with_ you, huh?" he again swiped his hand at any residue of the aphrodisiac on his face. (he was referring to the chemical being stuffed down his throat by force.)

The dark look on his face switched Ben on even more.

"Fine!" Kevin growled in finality, "You're gonna get it! SO gonna get it! And I'm not even SORRY!"

Ben gave out gasp as the large hand grabbed him roughly by the neck of his wet black shirt and flung him down on the black-and-white tiled floor of the kitchen. He fell with a thud that did not hurt the numbed-by-arousal body. Ben rolled on his back and stared up with hazed eyes at the tall looming figure glaring down at him with equally clouded eyes burning in deep chemical-induced lust, and Ben was loving the sight of it. The only time Ben did not see the eyes was when Kevin took of his wet sticking shirts, peeling them off his glory of a body, and throwing them off to land on a sick splat on the floor.

Ben gave out a long moan of pleasure as Kevin dived down on him, mouth seizing mouth, while one spanner-wielding hand gripped bruisingly on a thigh and the other tore at Ben's belt.

o.o.o

The cell phone rang across the house, and it was clicked on.

"...'llo?"

"Hey, Kevin! It's me, Gwen! Is Ben there?"

Kevin's eyes guiltily watched the naked brunette sleep with a stupid smile of satisfaction plastered on his cherubic sleeping face, while curled on the opposite sofa in a mass of white soft comforter, with parts of his legs, arms and face visible almost temptingly. Kevin chewed his lips, before answering, hoping Gwen didn't notice the husky gruffness to his voice, "Um, yeah."

"Oh? Is he staying the night over?"

Kevin looked around the living room, and then at the sleeping (he hated to admit it) angel, with the Omnitrix almost glaring at him in question of 'what the hell have you been doing to my master in front of my black-green face?!'

"Uh, yeah. He's asleep now. So, I guess so. His parents aren't home right?" he swallowed inaudibly. The acrid roughness healing itself in his throat was as appealing as it was annoying. He could not even believe where his mouth had been in the last few hours.

"Hmm yeah, they've been out. Sandra and Carl did ask me if I could take him in, but the duffus won't agree, saying he wanted to live alone for once! Pfft... yeah right! I was worried whether he'd set his house on fire trying to cook something! Or hurt himself trying some stunts in the backyard or as such! But since he's there with you, I guess he's safe."

_But who'll save ME?! _Kevin closed his eyes, wincing about the disaster Ben had created in half a day's time, and wondering what else the idiotic brunette will manage to do in the few days.

"Well, since you're taking care of him, I advise you to keep him off the fridge; he can eat like a pig! See ya!"

_~Beep Beep~_

_Stay off the fridge?!... _Kevin lowered his cell, and hung his head with his chin dropping on his bare chest, while idly stroking the fabric of his jeans that he had pulled roughly around his waist, and not even bothered to button it or zip it closed. He then sighed, pulling his head back up, and resting it against the backrest of the couch to stare at the ceiling.

Maybe having Tennyson around was not so bad. After all, he just had the best gay sex of his entire straight life!

Maybe Tennyson wouldn't mind doing it again?

o.o.o

The morning of the next day, Kevin had to spend an hour explaining to a freaked-out Ben why he was naked, and had a sore back, burning sphincter and hickey-ied body. After the whole explanation, Kevin had sat back on his chair, staring at the brunette sitting shocked on his bed (where he had, against his bad-boy nature, rested the hero) and mumbling to himself in awe.

Every now and then he had looked at Kevin to see that Kevin had not removed his blank gaze from him at all. Ben finally understood Kevin was serious and not pranking him, and then he had no idea how to react to him. But each time he looked at the raven, and the raven looked at him, they remembered slivers of last night, and merely the memory was strong enough to burn their minds (and cheeks) in embarrassing guilty pleasure.

They tried to be casual, hopefully willing to override the knot in their friendship and the bend in their rulers.

... hours later, same day...

The doorbell rang and Kevin wordlessly answered the door. He looked around and saw no one. And then he looked down. He was greeted with the not-so-pleasant sight of Argit, grinning up at him with his set of sharp teeth, "Hey Kevvy, got my chem ready?"

Kevin stared at him blankly, and held a hand out in a 'stop' gesture, meaning for him to wait.

"What? Not gonna invite a guest in?"

"It's better when business is done _outside_ this home," Kevin smirked, "Besides, I always take the garbage out on Sundays," before walking back into his house. Argit stood where he was, rolling his eyes and looking around the porch, and peeping into the living room admiring Kevin's good sense of bad-ass yet sophisticated home decor.

Kevin soon returned, with a corked glass full of pink viscosity. He handed it to Argit who surveyed it with curious eyes.

"Sweet den."

"Whatever."

"Does this work?" he eyed the gorgeous colours of pink in the glass.

"You have my word," Kevin smirked, folding his hands across his chest.

"Here's the pay," Argit tossed him a small bag, which Kevin caught with one hand. He peered in, his sharp eyes noting for any fakes. He then looked up, and nodded. They shook hands before Argit turned to leave.

"Wish me luck for tonight, buddy!" Argit laughed as he walked off.

"No refunds," Kevin wished him, before closing the door.

o.o.o

That night, Kevin was busy defeating robots in his X-Box when his cell rang again. He dropped his gaming console after pausing his progress in the game. He passed the kitchen where Ben was wolfing down a large pizza Kevin had brought. Kevin walked to the living room to see his cell ringing from the coffee table.

Picking it up, he grinned as he answered, "Yeah?"

"Kevin! What the hell, man! Your Afrodo-stuff didn't work! I got her to drink it, and she said she's allergic to smoothies! And its turns out she's married with two kids and is ten years old than she claimed, so I ditched her immediately, phew! As if I would sleep with an old hag... but that's not the point! The point is, your stuff didn't work man! That's a first!"

Kevin smirked, eyeing his neat nails. '_Cause I didn't give you the Accelerator. I just gave you a strawberry smoothie_.

"Hey! Say something! How can I trust you to help me if you can't do stuff right?!"

Kevin froze and frowned in anger, his voice a silky dangerous tone, "How can I trust doing business with _you_ when, once again, you scam me with fake money?"

There was tense pause from the other side, "H-HEY! It was not _all _fake," Argit gulped nervously, "...half of it is real money!"

"I know. That's why I'm sparing you _this_ time, even though I really wanna rip off your guts and feed them to your ex-girlfriend," Kevin yawned, "So, if I gave you the real aphrodisiac, you would be only paying me half yeah? But it's a good thing I decided to switch it with a smoothie, so who's loss is it now?"

Kevin could swear Argit's eyes widened, "Hey! Not fair! You took half the pay and I got no afrodo-stuff! "

"No refunds," Kevin concluded, and pressed 'end call'.

Lowering his hands, he tossed his cellphone idly to the couch. He reached out and dug his hand between the padding in the couch, and pulled out the real glass of chemical, tightly corked and sexually pink. He smiled own at it, muttering, "Besides, why waste my precious hard work on scum like Argit," he tossed the glass up and caught it in one hand, holding it out to the light coming from the kitchen, "When I can use it for some useful and fruitful purposes?"

He removed the glass of pink liquid from his vision, to see straight ahead, Ben sitting at the kitchen, munching away idly at the pizza, whilst reading a comic Kevin lent him.

Kevin smirked evilly.

_Four days are not gonna be so bad after all._

- END OF STORY-

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked it! Its not much of a valentines day fic, considering theres no real emotional love and theres only attraction caused by u knw, stuff, but hey! :D its a oneshot, and its mine, so yeah... heheheh! :P_**

**_and no detailed sex scene coz im kinda scared of ff and the whole MA rating issue? hmmm -_-_**

**_Plus I just hate that double crossing shit argit! :O_**

**_:3 :3 :3 ... review pls!... :3 :3 :3_**


End file.
